Celebrity
by megzzz050
Summary: I really suck at summaries. so it pretty much about a girl, who's a celebrity, and its about the jonas brothers, and a bunch of other people in hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Hollywood records, or the song. I only own the plot and characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby_

"Well?" I asked the room full some very powerful people in my life. "I think we have yet another hit on our hands," Mr. Williamson, the president of Hollywood Records answered.

Now you're probably wondering who I am right? I am Megan Elizabeth James, singer, songwriter, actress, and at times, model. I have two hit records, "Time Will Tell" and "Megan Elizabeth". My first tour ended about a month ago, it was the best 2 ½ months of my life. I was touring with one of my best friends, Miley Cyrus.

My appearance, let's see. I am 13 years old, turning 14 on April 20, about 5"5. My hair is dark brown with red highlights and it is about down to my shoulders. My favorite feature about myself is my eyes. They are blue but not all the time, sometimes they are light blue, sometimes hazel, sometimes a gray-ish color, but most of the time they are an ice-blue color.

Right now I am sitting in a big conference room at Hollywood Records, staring into space while my manager, Callie, my publicist, Courtney, my musical producer, Antonio, and some other people are talking about my next album. So I have a lot of time, lets give you some more info about me.

My family is the best. My daddy Jonathan is a producer, my mommy Katrina is a photographer. Alex is my 22 year old brother who plays baseball for the Los Angeles Angels. Melanie my sister in law is 21, and then last but no where near least is my niece Mia Lynn who is one year old. Since my mom and dad are pretty famous they aren't home very much, so I spend a lot of time with Mel and Alex. Once a month Alex and I spend a whole day together since he isn't home much either. I look forward to that day each month because we get to do whatever I want. Also, I baby-sit Mia a lot, and it helps that their house is only like 2 blocks from my house.

The gang, consist of me and my 3 best friends in the entire world. We do almost everything together. Kimberly Ann Williamson, her father is James Williamson, president of Hollywood records. She is my best friend in the entire world. It's always been her and her dad since her mom died when we were 2, so we go shopping with Mel and Mia a lot. Kim has dirty blonde hair and goes to her shoulder, and blue eyes. Kim is also the shortest at 5"2 and the youngest, turning 14 on May 19.

Matthew Caleb Andrews, my neighbor, my brother, my first kiss (when we were 10), and my best friend. Matt is the weirdest, daring, amazing kid ever, along with his 3 year old brother Lucas Alexander. Matt and I are really close and a lot of people think that we are dating. Ew. I mean it's like Matt. He has dark blue eyes, and light brown shaggy hair (think Ryan Sheckler). Matthew is the oldest, turning 15 on February 18

Christopher Jeremy Johnson or C.J. He is the second oldest, turning 15 on March 17. Our moms have known each other forever, so have we. C.J. has black shaggy hair and green eyes. He is the star on the Disney Channel show, "Losers" (I just made it up).

The four of us can always be found at the beach or at my house. Matt and I love to surf, and swim. Kim and I play volleyball a lot, and C.J. tosses the football around with Matt when Matt's not in the water. Since we all are so active, we all have six packs.

"Meg ready to go?" Callie asked me. "Yeah, Sure." I said my goodbyes to all the important people and no I am in Callie's red mustang heading back to my house, well mansion. "Okay Meg, so tonight there is a party at Disney Studios and you are supposed to go. It's 10 am now and you should arrive at the party around 8. Steven (my stylist) will arrive at your house around 5, to figure out something for you to wear. C.J is going to so you two will be arriving together. He will be at your house at about 7. Jay (my bodyguard) and Kyle (C.J.'s bodyguard) will be with you the whole time. And no trying to ditch them like at the AMA's." Callie informed me. My reply was "Yeah, Uh-huh, Whatever you say," since I didn't really care about anything she just said.

Oh Joy. I'm home.

"Thank-you much Callie, I'll call you sometime tomorrow" she said her goodbye and drove off.

I got ready to open the door, preparing myself for the day ahead.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Please Review and tell me if ya liked it.

Thank You Much

♥Meg


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I only own Megan, Kim, Matt, C.J, and their families.

* * *

Chapter Two

When I walked into my house, well mansion, I instantly perked up. The house smelled of Maria's chocolate chip cookies. Maria is my cook, my driver is Albert, Katrina is my maid, and Marvin is my toy poodle.

I love my house at Christmas time, only 9 more days until Christmas. YAY! There are 4 Christmas trees in the house; a 14 ft. one in the foyer, a 8ft one in the den, a 6ft one in the family room, and another 6ft one in the kitchen. Wreaths, Garlands, and lights are also in every room. Outside there are lights everywhere. Our home in New York is the same.

I took off my shoes and put my jacket on the banister going up stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Miss James, did you have a nice meeting?" Maria asked me. I answered, "it went well, thanks for asking." "There are freshly made cookies over on the island and a glass of milk for you." She informed me. "Yes! Thank you Maria I am starving." And with that I made my way to my room.

Ah. My Room. My sanctuary. It's huge, there's a balcony, and a walk-in closet that is bigger than the attached bathroom. The bathroom is complete with a steam shower, toilet, double sink, make-up chest, regular shower, and a tub that fits 4 teenagers and 2 dogs (me and my friends checked for fun). There is a sitting room before my actual room. Now I am laying on my king sized bed, that is decked out in the cutest sheets and pillows (pic in pro) opening my black and red custom dell laptop. It's my baby, next to my puppy, my iPod touch and my custom back and red sidekick iD. If you can't tell, I love black and red together.

I logged into MySpace and almost a second later I logged out. 2,344 new comments, 527 new friend requests and 4727 new photo comments, since the morning. Couldn't people just leave me alone?

Knock. Knock. "What?" I ask to whoever is at my door. "Miss James, you're friends are in the music room." "Thank you Katrina, I'll be right there." I sighed.

Don't get me wrong I love my gang, but sometimes seeing them everyday is too much. I never have any alone time.

I went to the music room and saw Matt and C.J. already looking through the snack bar. Typical Boys. "Megan!!!" Kim screamed when she saw me. "Kim!!!!" every time we see each other we do that, and the guys hate it. I hugged all of them and we just started our 'bonding' time. Aka. Gossiping.

"I heard Miley is going to the party tonight" C.J. informed me. "OMG I haven't seen her since the tour ended I miss her so much!" I am actually some what excited for this party now. It's the annual Disney X-Mas party. This is my 2nd year going, 1st time being invited. Last year I went as C.J.'s date. It was pretty boring. Disney has no idea how to throw a party, it always has to be "kid friendly." Parties by non-Disney people are the best. I love Chris Brown's parties, but Kanye West's parties are way better.

Now let's see. We've been talking for like 2 hours now. Kimmy, Matthew and Christopher just left. Since its about 1 I should eat something, but I don't want to. I'll just go see if Maria needs any help. She's probably about to start making cookies.

I no she already made some, but since I'm the only one in the house most of the time and I don't eat lunch or dinner at home much, we bake. We bake cookies for the Hollywood Records Office every year. Also every year we make a HUGE Christmas dinner and take it to the local orphanage. I love giving back to the community. I try to go to the orphanage once a week and I go to the stables and help out with the horses whenever I can. I raise money for local charities a lot too, by doing fundraisers.

"Hey Maria, do you need any Help?" I ask her. "If you want to help you may Miss, but you need to eat something first." She told me. "But I'm not hungry" I wined. " I don't care you haven't eaten anything all day, you're a growing girl , you need meat and protein in the body, you're just skin and bones." Maria is like my mother sometimes I swear, she's always looking out for me. "Alright, I'll eat, what do we have?" I finally gave in. "good decision Miss. There is some salad in the Refrigerator, if you don't want that I can make you sometime else." "I'll have the salad"

Boy, was that salad good. Making cookies was really fun too. I just got out of the shower, and put on my robe. I'm now sitting on my bed petting Marvin and waiting for Steven to get here so I can get ready.

Today I feel like, well I don't know what I feel like wearing. Most likely I will wear black, I don't usually wear anything else.

I love being famous, I mean being a role model at age 13. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a normal kid. One with loving parents who are always home and one without a ton of money, on without servants, and one without paparazzi.

* * *

R&R 3 Meg


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I only own Megan, Kim, Matt, C.J, and their families. And the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Miss Megan! It's been so long!" Steven greeted me, "I know we really need to set up a lunch date to catch up." I replied while giving him a hug. "Agreed, so what are we doing today?" He asked. I told him I wanted a smoky but simple make-up and my hair straightened, but I needed him to pick out a few dress choices. He went to work looking through the racks of dresses he brought while his assistant, Shauna, started on my hair and make-up.

About an hour and a half later (making it 6:45) I had to look though the dresses and pick one. Joy. I'm going to be late. The great thing about Steven is that he knows my taste. So everything he picked out I fell in love with. Since it's a X-Mas party, all the dresses are black or red. None of them are green, because I really like green. After about 8 ½ minutes I chose a dress. A strapless black dress, with white polka dots, ending just above my knees, and there is a red sash with a black flower type thing at the bust. (picture in profile). I LOVE IT!!!!

So I got changed, and put on some classic black heels, my ring I got for my 13th birthday from Alex, and a necklace I got from my parents (pictures of both in profile). I grabbed my cute little black clutch, that had my sidekick, money and lip-gloss and I was out my door and on my way to the foyer.

Oh My God, I'm actually not late for once, YES!! When I entered the foyer, C.J. was staring. "Thanks Shauna thanks Steven you guys rock!" they laughed. "No problem sweets. I'll call you se we can do lunch. Have fun tonight." Steven gave me a hug. And then they left. "Hey C.J." nothing, he's still staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face that snapped him out of it. "Wow Megs. You look AMAZING." He's so sweet. "Why thank you, but let's get going, I don't want to be late." And with that we were walked arm in arm to the limo.

While in the limo we just talked, well more like listened to our body guards while the went over 'the rules'. It's not like we actually listen to them. We got to the party about 7:45 and we were close to the last ones there. C.J. helped me out and we walked hand in hand down the blue carpet with Jay and Kyle behind us. We stopped for a few pictures and answered "no we're just friends" to the reporters when they asked if we were dating. I mean EW I'd never date C.J. well I did once, about a year ago for 2 months, but never again we're better being friends. If you can keep a secret I'll tell you something, C.J. kind of has a little thing for Kim.

Once we were inside the building it seemed as if all eyes were on us, I'm not sure why, but it was really weird. "Come on, let's go sit somewhere" C.J. said somewhat loudly so I could hear him over the loud music. It wasn't good music though, it was 'kid friendly' like Miley's music.

While walking to a table, C.J. poked me and pointed to someone. I realized it was Miley and her back was to us. I looked at him and he nodded. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes, "Miley" I whispered in her ear. She carefully took my hands off of her eyes and turned around slowly, of course her friends were staring at me, I don't know if it was because of what I did or because of who I am. "MEGAN!!!!!!" she practically attacked me with a hug. "Hey Miley, it's nice to see you too" I laughed. "Oh ha-ha very funny babe." God it's good to see her. You see, babe is one of my nick names, along with Meg, Megs, baby girl, Chelsea (long story), and princess. "C.J. sup boy?" oh wow, Miley is so weird, she can't not pull of trying to be gangster, she is way to white. C.J. gave her a hug.

"Everyone this is Megan Elizabeth, and Christopher Johnson." Miley introduced us to all her friends. They included the whole cast of High School Musical, the Jonas Brothers, Aly & AJ, and the cast of Hannah Montana. But I already know everyone from Hannah Montana. I gave Emily, Mitchell, and Jason a hug, but when I got to Cody, I went to give him a hug when he stopped me. I gave him a questioning look and he moved to the side. "OMG!! KAITY!!!!!!!!" I attacked the smaller girl with a gigantic hug. "Hey Chels how's it going?" you see Kaitlyn Kimberly Branson is like one of my best best best friends. She has always been there for me through everything. Her parents got divorced when she was little and she moved with her dad to Michigan. I haven't seen her since me and Miley had concert there. We talk every day, and she calls me Chelsea so that none of her friends know that she's talking to me. I missed her so much that my parents actually bought a vacation house in Michigan so I could visit her. "Kaity what are you doing here?" I am like beyond confused right now. "Well I got bored, so I asked my mom, and I officially reside in California." I actually screamed. "Cody," I hit him. "Ow what was that for?" "You didn't tell me" he just smiled and gave me a hug.

All of us talked for a while then C.J. went to dance with Kaity, then know each other since I took him, Matt and Kim to Michigan on year. Miley is dancing with Mitchell, and Emily is dancing with Jason Dolley. I was standing there talking to Cody about life when Nick Jonas came up to me. Yeah you heard me Nick Jonas. "Uhm. Hey. Do you want to dance?" Aw how sweet. "Yeah. Sure." Kaity smirked at me when I threw my purse at her when she passed us.

We got to about the middle of the dance floor and his song, When You Look me in the Eyes just came on. Freaky. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We just danced like that for the whole song, and the whole time I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I hate when that happens.

After the song we made our way back to the group. They all just looked at us, and I noticed after I got my purse from Kaity. "What?" I asked. They just mumbled things like nothing, or never mind. It was about 11:45 and C.J. has to be home by 12:30 since he has to work. C.J. and I said our goodbyes and I exchanged numbers with Ashley, Monique and Vanessa and I gave them hugs. I gave the guys hugs too, and I told Kaity to call me tomorrow. After that C.J. and I walked hand in hand back outside to the limo.

I must have fallen asleep on the way back because I only remember C.J. carrying me to my room and laying me down on the bed, then he kissed my forehead and left.

I'm pretty positive this is a night that will change my life, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Hopefully I will soon.

* * *

i am so sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been super busy and havin a bit of writers block. but you'll never guess what happened a couple days ago. i went to the jonas brothers concert!! omg it was soooo amazing!! but anyway. if you have anything you want me to put in the story let me know. you guys rock. reviews are welcome.

Meg


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I only own the people who are not famous and the plot

Disclaimer – I only own the people who are not famous and the plot.

Chapter 4

Oh My God. Could Marvin get any louder? I really wanted to sleep today. 8:30!! I screamed into my pillow. I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to look for something to wear. Some dark flare jeans and a baby blue camisole should do perfectly fine. My hair then went into a messy bun, my glasses were put on my face and my phone was slid into my back pocket.

I went to the kitchen and I saw Alex. Like most days, I ran and jumped on his back. "Hey baby girl, you know you might be getting to old to jump on my back" He said. "Please, me, too old? Never, but what's up big bro?" He put me down on the counter and I could tell what was coming. "Meg, I got a call from Mom and Dad," Yes! I was totally knew he was going to say that. "They won't be home until January 2." My brother said with a sad smile. "You okay?" "Never better," I smiled, "so what's my present this year, a no limit shopping spree?" That's what sucks about my parents, they think they can buy my love so I usually get money. So now whenever I am upset, I hide my emotions and go shopping. Alex nodded. "I got to go babe. I have practice, but I'll talk to you soon, I promise." I said bye and he kissed my head.

Okay so the day isn't even half over yet and it's going horrible. I opened the fridge and got out a water bottle and went to the music room. I really needed to write a song. On my way there I saw Katrina and told her that if anyone came over or called to tell them that I wasn't home.

12pm. Wow. That's a new record for me. It only took 3 ½ hours but I finished a song, it has a melody and everything! I'm so proud of myself. When I have a lot going on in my life it inspires me to write a song, and it's usually a really good one.

(A/N: this song is actually by Avril Lavigne)

Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

Okay, so I know that song doesn't really have anything to do with my life, but whatever. It's still good.

I have no idea what I want to do now. It's Thursday so C.J. is working, so is Miley. I don't really feel like hanging with Kimberly or Matt, or Kaity. And it would be weird calling on of the girls from last night seeing as I just met them.

OMG! I know!! I'll go to the orphanage, then somewhere to get food, then to the stables.

Albert took me to the orphanage and I had a ton of fun with the kids. The girls played dress up, the boys played superhero. And all of them had fun when I blasted Radio Disney and we danced. I just got to Starbucks and I got out of the car with Jay.

We got in line and I ordered a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie. (I am like craving chocolate right now). We were waling out when I bumped into someone, I am being somewhat of a klutz today.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "It's okay," He started, "Oh Hey Megan!" I finally looked up from my purse trying to find a pen since I thought I was going to have to sing an autograph to see Nick Jonas. "Nick! Hey!" He asked how I was and I replied "good". "So me and my brothers are going to go Christmas shopping. Would you like to join us?" Nick asked. Crap. I'm going to the fricken stables so I can't. But wait I can't tell him that. No one, and I mean no one but my family knows that I have a horse and I love riding. Come to think about it, no one knows I go to the orphanage either. "I would, but I have plans sorry. How about I make it up to you by spending the day with you tomorrow?" Smooth way to ask a guy out Meg. Real Smooth. "Yeah that sounds Good. How bout I get you're number and I'll call you later?" Wow. Who thought quiet little Nicholas Jonas would be this smooth with girls. "Yeah. I think that could be arranged." I got my sidekick out and handed it to him and he handed me his iPhone. We exchanged numbers and I left to make my way to the stables.

I spent a couple hours riding my horse Mickey, he's such a doll. I also helped my friend Jennifer clean her horse, Minnie's, stall. Yeah, Mickey and Minnie, weird right. Well, me and Jen got our horses on the same exact day, which happened to be the day we first met. And being 11 year olds, we didn't really know what to name a horse.

So, ya wanna know more about Jennifer? Okay, her full name is Jennifer Paola Rodriguez. She is about 5'4" and she has black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. She is 100 Mexican and can speak fluent Spanish. Now don't tell Kim, Matt, C.J., Kaity, or Miley, but Jen is my best best best friend in the **ENTIRE **world. I text her 24/7 and we have so much in common. She's been to my house before, but we usually go to her house, since none of my friends know I ride. I'm not ashamed that I ride, its just not many people picture me, Megan Elizabeth, teen idol, to be a horseback rider. Jen gets it and that's pretty much all I care about. She is always there for me and I tell her **EVERYTHING** that happens in my life. She is like totally excited about me asking out Nick Jonas.

That's why I love her. She is so supportive and so crazy, but that's what makes her who she is.

By the time I got home, it was 7:30.

I immediately ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the house phone. My phone was almost dead from texting random people all day, okay not random people, mostly Jen.

I called Nick since he called when I was riding.

(Megan, _**Nick**_)

_**Hello?**_

Hey Nick, It's Megan

_**Oh Hey Megan Whats Up**__?_

Well I was going to ask you the same thing, seeing as you called me earlier.

_**Yeah, I was just calling to see what exactly you wanted to do tomorrow**_.

I see, well I don't really care, I'm up for anything.

_**Uhm, okay that doesn't make this hard at all.**_

Well you could choose.

_**But I don't know. What do you want to do?**_

Idk what do you want to do?

That went on for about 5 more minutes until we decided to meet up at my house at 10 then we'll figure something out.

We hung up and I was just about to go take a shower, but no.

"MEGAN ELIZABETH JAMES GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Crap it's Alex.

I went to the foyer and sure enough there was Alex, Mel, and Mia.

"Mel!!" I ran and hugged her. I haven't seen her in like a week seeing as her and Mia were visiting her parents in Colorado.

"Hey Babe. I've missed you." She said. "You have no idea how much I missed you" I replied. Mel is always there, from major life changing decisions, to what shoes go best with a certain purse. "Well we need to catch up then don't we. How bout girls dinner tomorrow night, just me and you?" "That sounds amazing."

Mia started to cry, so I took her from her daddy and placed her on my hip. "How my baby? Did you have fun seeing Grandma and Grandpa?" she just smiled and giggled. "Wow Meg, you hold her for 2 seconds and you already have her laughing." Alex is such a dork.

I played with Mia for a while probably until 9ish, and then they had to go home. Me and Mel decided on The Ivy at 8 tomorrow night.

After they left I went upstairs and straight to bed, I didn't even take a shower since I was to tired. I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
